Matsubokkuri Arms
is an alternate pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form of Armored Riders. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the visor. While it is the default form of Armored Rider Kurokage, it can also be used by other Riders. Users *Armored Rider Kurokage **Ryoji Hase (Main user; Gaim Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10, 11, Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage) **Kurokage Troopers (Gaim Episodes 12, 14-16, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, 22, 23, 27, 30-32, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle) **Hideyasu Jonouchi (Gaim Episode 47) **Mecha Kurokages (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) *Armored Rider Gridon (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Armored Rider Knuckle (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGaim-Kurokage.png|Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms Kurokage Trooper.png|Kurokage Tooper Matsubokkuri Arms KRGa-Mecha Kurokage.png|Mecha Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms Tumblr_n9ff5ckbBU1sih9h2o1_250.png|Gridon Matsubokkuri Arms Tumblr_n9ff5ckbBU1sih9h2o2_250.png|Knuckle Matsubokkuri Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika Gaimatsubokkuri.png|Gaim Matsubokkuri Arms baronmatsu.png|Baron Matsubokkuri Arms Ryugenmatsu.png|Ryugen Matsubokkuri Arms Zanmatsu.png|Zangetsu Matsubokkuri Arms BujinGaimMatsubokkuri.png|Bujin Gaim Matsubokkuri Arms ZangetsuShinMatsubokkuri.png|Zangetsu Shin Matsubokkuri Arms Duke Matsubokkuri Arms.jpg|Duke Matsubokkuri Arms Marika Matsubokkuri Arms.jpg|Marika Matsubokkuri Arms Ryugen-YomiDurian.png|Ryugen Yomi Matsubokkuri Arms Mars Matsubokkuri Arms.jpg|Mars Matsubokkuri Arms Kamuro Matsubokkuri Arms.jpg|Kamuro Matsubokkuri Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. Kagematsu.png|Kagematsu Lockseed KrGa-Matsubokkuri Lockseed.png|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (locked & closed) Matsubokkuri Lockseed Opened.png|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Finishing attacks * : Has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. Squash= Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. Donguri Matsubokkuri Squash Step 1.png|Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki (Step 1: Jumping) Donguri-Matsubokkuri Squash.jpg|Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki (Step 2: Pinecone projection) Kage Nui Tsuki.png|Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki (Step 3: Stabbing) |-| Sparking= Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. Matsubokkuri Sparking 1080p Bluray.jpg|Matsubokkuri Sparking: Kage Nui Tsuki Notes *A Matsubokkuri Arms chestpiece was recycled and painted silver to form part of Kouta Kazuraba's costume as Man of the Beginning. Appearances **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor **Episode 47: Transform! And to the Future *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle'' }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms